Don't touch the dolphin
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Austin's little cousin touch Dougie and that leads to...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Author's note: This story is based on an idea from my friend Marc.**

* * *

**Don't touch the dolphin**

**Austin Moon is 17 years old and now he has to babysit his little 8 year old cousin Eva.**

It's no secret that Austin doesn't like to be a babysitter. He'd much rather be with Ally at Sonic Boom and play awesome music, but his mom told him that he has to babysit little Eva.

"Okay, you be a nice kid and I make pancakes later, but if you are a bad kid I'll be really angry." says Austin as he open the door to the guest-room.

"Yay, pancakes!" says Eva.

"I'll be downstairs watching TV and you stay here like a nice little kid, get it, Eva?" says Austin in a hard tone that's not how you're supposed to talk to little kids.

Half an hour later, Austin hear a bang from upstairs.

"Eva, what are you doin' in here?" says a very angry Austin when he enter his room and finds his little brat of a cousin there and suddenly he sees something that makes him even more angry, no he actually goes totally mad, cause in Eva's hands he sees Dougie, the Dolphin.

"Austin, you have awesome toys!" says Eva with a smile.

"Eva! Don't...touch...my dolphin!" says Austin in a very Ally-like style as he snatch the beloved stuffie back with so much force that he almost knock Eva down.

"No! Me want stuffie! Austin not nice!" says Eva as she begin to cry.

"Shut the hell up, now!" says Austin, who's still angry. Yes, it's true that Austin is usually a very nice guy who would never lose his temper at a little 8 year old like this, but seeing his stupid little cousin touching his beloved stuffed dolphin that was given to him by Ally Dawson is way too much.

Austin grab the little girl hard by the hair and pull her with him to the guest-room.

"You fuckin' little brat! Stay here and shut your damn mouth. Nobody touch Dougie, the Dolphin without askin' me first, especially not you." says Austin as he push Eva into the guest-room and then shut and lock the door.

"Austin...open door!" screams Eva.

"Shut your mouth!" says Austin out loud.

"You're not nice!" says Eva.

"Stupid little kid..." mumbles Austin as he walk back to his room.

Once he get to his room, Austin gently grab Dougie from the floor and slowly rub the stuffie's soft fur.

"Sorry about that. My stupid little cousin won't touch you again." says Austin to Dougie.

Austin cuddle with Dougie for a while and then he place Dougie in the box where all his other stuffies are.

"Sometimes little kids can be so fuckin' stupid..." mumbles Austin.

The next day, Eva enter Austin's room again while he is at school.

When Austin get home he sees Eva, once again holding Dougie, the Dolphin.

"No way! Don't...touch...my dolphin!" says Austin as he walk over to Eva, push her down and grab Dougie.

"What's going on?" says Mimi Moon as she enter the room and sees Austin push Eva.

"Mom...ooops! You know, this is not what it looks like." says Austin.

"Austin not nice!" says Eva as she begin to cry.

"Tell me, Austin Monica Moon, why can't your cousin play with that dolphin?" says Mimi in an angry tone.

"Sorry, but not this particular dolphin. He's a very special gift of friendship from Ally D and I don't want anyone to touch him." says Austin.

"Austin, don't you think you're a bit too old to play with stuffed animals?" says Mimi.

"I don't 'play' with them. I collect them, kinda big difference." says Austin in a serious calm tone.

"Fine! Eva, come here and I'll get you some candy." says Mimi and then she speaks to Austin and says "Austin, I can't believe how much value you actually place on that stupid dolphin. It's a stuffed animal, not a one-of-a-kind heirloom."

"Mom, this dolphin is worth a lot to me, cause it was given to me by someone I really care about." says Austin as he give his mom an angry glare.

The next day when he enter the living room, Austin sees Eva holding Dougie...again!

"No!" says Austin as he snatch back his dolphin.

"Stuffie!" says Eva as she begin to cry.

"Austin, let Eva hold the dolphin." says Mimi as she enter the room and sees what's going on.

"Mom, did you give her my special dolphin?" says Austin in a hard angry tone as he hold Dougie tight.

"Yes, cause you don't do it yourself." says Mimi.

"And why don't I...? Because he's mine and mine only. Dougie, the Dolphin was given to me by Ally and that makes him worth more than all the money I have." says Austin.

"Austin Monica Moon, I don't like the fact that you treat your cousin so bad and don't let her play with your stuffed dolphin. Go to your room." says Mimi.

"Sure, with pleasure. At least I get to be alone with my dolphin. Fuck you!" says Austin as he walk upstairs to his room.

When he get to his room, Austin close and lock the door. Then he throw himself onto the bed, hug Dougie and begin to cry.

A few hours later, Austin get a txt-message from Ally. It says: "Hi, Austin! You didn't meet me at Sonic Boom. Why? I hope things are okay. Love and hug from Ally D."

Austin sends a response back that says: "Hi, Ally! Sorry, but I'm like really sad right now. We'll hang out tomorrow. Right now I need to stay at home and cuddle with our cute stuffie dolphin."

The next day after school, Austin arrive at Sonic Boom with his guitar in one hand and a white paper bag in the other.

"What's in the bag?" says Ally as they enter the practice-room.

"Our stuffed dolphin." says Austin as he pull out Dougie from the bag and gently hands him to Ally.

"Awww, Dougie!" says Ally as she hug the soft stuffie.

"You know, Ally...Dougie's really missed you so much. He's happy to see you." says Austin.

"Awwww, that's so cute! Dougie is such an adorable little stuffie. I care about him so much." says Ally.

**The End.**


End file.
